<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and his heart is black by selfdestruction_instinct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247854">and his heart is black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct'>selfdestruction_instinct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>про сбитый тайминг, противоположности и сдвиг по фазе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and his heart is black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– А ты знал, что умные люди придумали носки?</p><p>Умные – точно не про них. Юто пробует срифмовать его имя с носками, довольно посмеиваясь над реакцией. Усок возмущается полностью оправданно, трогая ледяные ступни сидящего с ногами в кресле перед ноутбуком японца своими тёплыми ладонями. Его рука ползёт вверх под свободной штаниной, нащупывая костлявую коленку. Кожа отчего-то совсем белая на контрасте с чёрной тканью. В душе у Юто тоже черным-черно, бездонная пропасть, поглощающая свет, которым его так безрассудно щедро одаривают. Усок считает, его тепла и света хватит на них двоих, но он тоже надломленный и уставший, дрожит на ветру и гаснет, а темнота ночи глубже чёрных дыр в космосе. Давно пора беспомощно опустить руки, если бы только не –</p><p>Он так сильно любит его. Как будто не любил больше никого и никогда, а это чувство родилось раньше, чем он сам.</p><p>Усок не хочет всю жизнь потом сожалеть – что решил промолчать, когда нужно было говорить, не сломал лёд отчуждённости между ними, сдался с мыслью, что его и так слишком много. Потому что он – единственный, кто знает о чёрной дыре в сердце Юто, как он может не попытаться её залатать? Нельзя заставить кого-то быть счастливым, но он может попробовать ещё. И ещё. Заполнить собой чужое одиночество до краёв, пока оно не рассыплется в пыль.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, не нужно меня ненавидеть», – голос Юто не громче шёпота, он на грани и едва ли справляется с эмоциями, когда мягко отстраняет руку Усока от себя. Это всё слишком для него – не бывает так хорошо и тепло задаром, безвозмездно. Ему ведь нечего отдать взамен. Не умеет он так же – сильно и всеобъемлюще. Да и не может быть, чтобы два отдельно взятых человеческих существа идеально понимали и чувствовали друг друга, как они – это точно аномалия, сдвиг по фазе. Однако Усок упрямится.</p><p>– Да зачем, я тебе просто нос откушу.</p><p>Угрозу, конечно же, не исполняет, просто целует звонко в кончик холодного носа и делает то, для чего будто созданы эти длиннющие руки – обнимает Юто. Интересно, он тёплый потому, что ни секунды не может спокойно на месте усидеть, или это постоянное свойство Чон Усока персонально для его мерзлявой натуры? Очень удобное, кстати. Правда, немного неловко, когда кто-то может спалить, как малыш всея группы засовывает его руки себе под рубашку или обхватывает со спины огромным живым пледом – подбородок на изгиб шеи, пальцы переплести на животе. К слову, плечо Юто он любит использовать в качестве подушки больше всего.</p><p>Это правда забавно, они настолько хорошо изучили привычки друг друга, что один может закончить предложение за другого, и дышат они едва ли не в одном ритме, но есть разительное отличие в этой превосходно синхронизированной системе двух организмов. К ночи Юто обычно выматывается и грустнеет, нарочно закрывается от мира по возможности, пока у Усока энергия хлещет через край, он хочет всего и сразу и подкатывает к соседу по студии (комнате, жизни) всеми возможными способами, сколько хватит воображения. Если Юто улыбается хотя бы чуть-чуть, это уже считается небольшой победой.</p><p>Зато утром дела обстоят ровно наоборот. Нормальное, здоровое утро Чон Усока начинается не раньше обеда, и сам он ни за что не встанет с кровати, если не почует ароматы еды с кухни, а голод не пересилит отсутствие желания двигаться и в принципе как-либо функционировать. Ходят легенды, что безопасно разбудить это хмурое и недовольное огромное дитё под силу лишь некоему Адачи Юто. Иначе жди беды: будет ругаться, брыкаться спросонья и ещё вероятно поранит кого-то (скорее всего, себя). Вот Чангу он однажды на полном серьёзе послал на хуй и мирно засопел дальше, а потом уверял, что не помнит (моральное здоровье хёна было страшно подорвано такой наглостью). </p><p>Усок не признаётся, но иногда он хитрит – нарочно валяется с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к бодрым шагам Юто, и ждёт, когда и как его соберутся возвращать в этот суетный мир. </p><p>Вот и сейчас он лежит на животе, наполовину спрятав лицо в подушку, ждёт что-то вроде привычного поглаживания по голове или нежного поцелуя в висок – Юто по утрам такой ласковый с ним, ну просто смерть. </p><p>Однако происходит что-то непонятное – Усок протестующе мычит, потому что его ощутимо вжимают в матрас. Юто ложится прямо сверху на него, дышит в затылок; сползшее за ночь одеяло не спасает, и тела соприкасаются так тесно, что жалкие миллиметры одежды практически не заметны. Усоку странно и жарко, он чувствует, как на нём ёрзают, устраиваясь поудобнее, и готов поклясться, что у кого-то встаёт на него – буквально жопой чувствует. В животе сладко ноет, и нет, это не шутка про заработанный от острого гастрит. Он то ли хрипит, то ли стонет имя Юто, всё же соизволив открыть глаза.</p><p>– Усок-и проснулся, – довольно мурлычет ему на ухо тот и прихватывает зубами за шею – что за весенние кошачьи игрища развёл, ну серьёзно.</p><p>– Жалеешь, что не успел воспользоваться моим беспомощным спящим телом? – заспанный Усок страшно язвительный, хоть беги и прячься.</p><p>– Я бы никогда... – Юто теряется, как будто не привык к этим приступам сарказма и всё равно воспринимает на свой счёт.</p><p>– Да брось, я не против, – хмыкает Усок, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы как следует обтереться об него тощим задом. Только недавно прошедшая боль в пояснице напоминает, что идея явно была не очень.</p><p>Юто бездумно гладит его лицо кончиками пальцев, восхищённый тем, какой же Усок всё-таки мягкий и трогательный с этой светлой копной волос, в белой широкой футболке, из-за огромного выреза которой плечи кажутся совсем хрупкими. Он проходится губами по оголённой шее, страшно жалея, что может только слегка зацепить кожу зубами, но не больше. Не будь они людьми публичными, он даже тут не оставил бы живого места. Стоит представить Усока в одной этой футболке с багровыми пятнами засосов на шее и ниже – голова идёт кругом, а утренний стояк делается каменным.</p><p>– Полегче, пожалуйста, – Усок задумывается, насколько реальны будут шансы оторваться друг от друга и везде успеть, если сейчас не остановиться, – давай договоримся, ты потом тащишь меня мыться?</p><p>Никто не удивляется, что душ два (всё ещё, о господи) пубертатных подростка принимают вместе. Чем они там заняты – проверять себе дороже, Усок только для Юто делает исключение, потому что когда ещё увидишь его таким безрассудно нежным и открытым. Это слишком личное, не то, что он хочет делить в хёнами в общежитии или ещё с кем – угольно чёрное в сердце Юто сменяется тёплым светом, и тогда Усок почти понимает, почти чувствует – Юто, на самом деле, любит его намного сильнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>